Born Sweet turned dark My original on fanlib
by Ashi Chi Tsuki
Summary: sasuhina naruhina watever okay


Hinata was born 2 days before chirstmas on a cold winter day.Kohana didn't get any snow that winter.Mrs.Hyuuga held her first born child."What shall we name her?"asked Hiashi."I think you should pick the name,"said Subaki."Are you sure honey?"asked Hiashi."Yes because with out you she wouldn't be here,"said Subaki."No you brought her into this world and your going to name her."said Hiashi.He gave her a peck on the forehead.

"alright Hiashi her name will be Hinata,"stated Subaki."so the name of a tall,beautiful,bright, flower...great.That fits a Hyuuga heiress."said Hiashi.

15 years later...

The masions door was slid open and in creeped Hinata.She gentelly closed the door trying not to make a sound.She goes up the stairs to her room.When she gets there she turns on her laptop."1 unread message.Who would send me a message at 2 of the morning?"She clicked the message to see who it was from.It said ."Uhg!"grunted Hinata.

She read the message in a shushed voice

**This is your beloved science teacher.Are you alone at home?**

She wrote:

**Yes I'm at home but my parents are home and so is my sister.**

He didn't answer back so Hinata went to bed.The next morning she was up a 8:30."Mom Dad," yawned Hinata."When are you going to take me to buy new clothes at 'Hot Topic'?""Mabey on the week end."said Haishi.Hinata walked up to her room and changed out of her Pj's into her school clothes. A striped green and black tube top,A black ruffled mini-skirt,black Platfrom boots,Skull earings,and a skull necklace.

She went into the bath room and put her make up on.She ran down stairs,ate breakfast,got her backpack,and hurried to school.Once she got there she saw her only 2 friends by her locker."hey Ten Tema."said Hinata opening her locker."Hey Hinata did you here about the new guy?"asked Tenten."He's Goth/Emo like you,"said Temari.

"Wow and why is that great?"asked Hinata."Cuz you can finally get a boyfriend!"said Tenten."yeah like Tenten and Neji are dating me and Gaara are already serious and you don't have anyone."said Temari."Well how do you know I'm going to like this new guy?"asked hinata."Well we gave him you e-mail adress today."said tenten weakly.

Hinata held up a fist"you did what?!"yelled Hinata.The fist was falling down tord Tenten's face.Hinata's hand was stopped by the new guy's hand."So are you Hinata?"asked the guy."Um...yeah,Who wants to know?"asked Hinata."Sasuke Uchiha.""Hinata Hyugga."They shook hands.

"Can you show me where my home room is?"asked Sasuke.Hinata took a look at his agenda.Hinata mumbled a few words and then said,"You have all my classes at the same time as me."They looked at eachother.They walked to class together.Tenten and Temari thought they would make a good couple.

But soon they would find out they were wrong.

The next day Sasuke is standing at Hinata's locker waiting for her.She saw him standing there and ran to her locker.It had been a month since they met.2 weeks after they met they started going out.Now they were offically Boyfriend\Girlfriend.Hinata opened her locker and put her books into her locker.She slammed it closed."I saw you with Sakura yesterday."began Hinata,"Yeah I knew getting together with you would make my heart break."

"Hinata I--"Hinata stopped his words by slapping him."You cheated on me and you think I'll forgive you like that?!If you do then you don't know me.Bye Sasuke."Hinata ran down the hall.Tenten and Temari ran after Hinata.Her eyes shed tears and she started to sob.Hinata crashed into someone.It was a blonde guy tall skinny."Sorry."said Hinata her voice breaking.Naruto saw the crying girl.He hugged her.

"Huh?"Said hinata."Your feeling bad so I'm comforting you."said the blonde.They got up off the floor still hugging."Th--thanks b--but I'm fine."said Hinata.Her face flushed.The guy let Hinata out of the hug."My names' Naruto Uzamaki."He said."Hinata Hyuuga."said Hinata."So you wanna go get a coffee?"asked Naruto."S--sure."said Hinata.They walked out of the school together.It was 11:00.

"Damn.Hinata got another man in a few minutes."said Tenten.Temari and Tenten were amazed.Sakura was looking for Sasuke everywhere until she finally found him by Hinata's locked his cheek had a red mark of a hand on it."sasuke are you alright?What happened?"asked Sakura."Nothing I'll tell you."said sasuke.He walked away.

"So Hinata what happened?Why were you crying?"asked Naruto."Well I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me."said Hinata.Hinata's hand was still on the table and Naruto placed his hand ontop of hers.He gentelly held it."It's okay you'll find someone new."said Naruto.Hinata's face flushed."I--I think I al--already did."said Hinata looking up at Naruto.

His face flushed and then he...

He asked,"Who?"Hinata looked straight down to her hand that Naruto was holding."You know who,"Hinata said smiling."No I don't,"said Naruto.Hinata got up off her seat and whispered,"You."into his ear.His face looked as red as a apple.Hinata smiled because she knew she looked the same way.

"Wh--Why me?"asked Naruto."Because you comforted me wh--when I wa--was sad and y--you made me fe--feel happy.Even though I br--broke up with my boy--boyfriend."said Hinata. This girl is kinda cute.She likes me and I kinda like her too.I'm gonna ask her out,thought Naruto."Hinata will you go o--""Hinata Don't listen to him!"Everyone looked tord the door.

and there

stood...

Sasuke.

"Leave me alone and go find yourself your little pink haired slut,"Hinata said,"Come on Naruto."Hinata finished her sentence and left the cafe with Naruto."So that was you ex?"asked Naruto."Yup,"said Hinata." A tear was rolling down her cheek.Naruto saw it and wipped it off her cheek with his thumb."Don't cry,"said Naruto.

Hinata looked up at him then hugged him tightly.

3 months later Naruto and Hinata are the most popular couple in the school.Hinata isn't a goth anymore and she became the most popular girl in school.Naruto stays the same and is still popular."Hey Hina!"yelled Tenten waving."Hey Ten,Tema,"said Hinata.

They plan to go to the movie after school and once they got there...

They see Sakura the slut that took Sasuke away from Hinata."Oh my god I'm blind!"yelled Temari.Hinata and Tenten giggled."Ha,ha,I'm just here to tell Hinata keep away from Sasuke,"said Sakura."Okay I'll keep away from Sasgay Forehead,"said Hinata as she,Tenten,and Temari went into the theaters.

After coming out of the movies they went to Claire's."Lets go to JCpenny!"suggested Tenten."I'm in are you Hina?"asked Temari."Yea sure,"said Hinata and they were off.

"OMG!Look at this purse!"squeeled Tenten.Temari and Hinata tilted their head and were dumbfounded."What?" "Ten you've changed...alot." "Yeah,what Hina said,"Tenten took the bag and walked off to go buy it.Hinata and Temari followed.Once Tenten payed they left.

"Whos' gonna drive?"asked Tenten jingling her keys."Temari,"said Hinata."Why me!?"Hinata glared at Temari."You know why,"Temari remembered that she was the only one that had a license.


End file.
